


Hot'n Cold

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Gen, Oral Sex, Romance, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Fine, we took the wrong tickets and we’ve ended up in a whole other place. And we’ve risked freezing because, as it seems, in this damn town summer’s decided to be over one month early. But it’s not half bad here. It’s... romantic, don’t you think so?”





	Hot'n Cold

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the sixth episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

Yuya tightened his arms around himself, snorting.

He was cold, for sure, but looking at Yuri he realized he must’ve been more.

There was no leftover trace of summer, that night. It seemed to have ended a few days earlier in that town in the middle of nowhere in the south of France, where the temperature wasn’t over the ten degrees.

Hesitating, Yuya reached an arm out toward the younger, wrapping it around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

Yuri didn’t say anything, but he crouched against him more than willingly; Yuya felt him shiver, and sighed.

“I'm sorry.” he said, getting closer to him on the sidewalk where they were sitting, too tired to keep walking. “I should've realized the name on the ticket and the one on the map were different.” he added, grimacing.

He felt incredibly stupid for that mistake.

When they had arrived to Riom and he had understood, he couldn’t believe it had actually happened.

And, most important, he had felt vaguely guilty about the remark he had made to Yuri the night before, when they had overslept on the train.

Neither of them had been particularly careful, in the end, and now he was severely regretting what he had said.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s been both of our fault, I should've read the name on the ticket myself. It’s not important.” he reassured him, resting his head on his shoulder. “What should we do now, Yuu?” he murmured, whiny. “I'm cold. And I'm hungry.”

The elder got back up, taking his hand and helping him do the same.

It bothered him to see him with that look on his face.

Yes, he realized he was an adult and that he was probably most likely to survive through hardships than Yuya himself was, but he still couldn’t avoid panicking in the attempt of taking care of him.

He wanted Yuri to be okay, always.

“Let’s look for a place to sleep, come on.” he told him, with little hope.

Yuri stared at him, equally desperate, but he shrugged and followed him.

“Where, Yuu? That man said it too, there isn’t a hotel nearby and no one is ever going to let us sleep in their house.” he snorted, looking quite depressed.

Yuya bit his lip, bringing his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

“I'm sorry.” he repeated, as if it was his fault that no one had ever thought to open a hotel in Riom.

Yuri forced himself to smile, shaking his head and snuggling up to his chest, seeking refuge from the wind.

“It’s not your fault, Yuya.” he said, pulling away and taking his hand. “Let’s keep searching, come on.”

Yuya followed him, thinking that at least walking it wasn’t going to feel as cold anymore.

Still, he didn’t really hope they were going to find somewhere to spend the night.

 

~

 

Yuya looked around, looking fascinated.

He didn’t really think they were actually going to find some place to stay, so being there made him feel weirdly happy, as if all the tiredness and nervousness piled up during the day had suddenly disappeared.

He felt the slight creaking of the stairs and turned to look at Yuri, come back upstairs with the diary in his hands.

He got close to him with a smile, bringing his hands to his hips and leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips, getting surprised when the younger pulled away, giving him a sad smile, wiggling out of his hold and heading toward the blankets on the floor.

“What is it, Yu?” Yuya asked, arching an eyebrow, unable to explain his boyfriend’s behaviour.

Yuri raised the diary, nodding toward it before putting it in the backpack.

And then Yuya remembered what he had written the day before, and he cursed himself in the few languages he knew how to.

“I'm sorry, Yuya. Didn’t think you wanted me to apologise, I didn’t think about it, I...” he started to say, frowning and looking down.

Yuya bit his lip, reaching him and kneeling down, putting his hands down on his shoulders.

“Ah, Yuri... it doesn’t matter, really. I was just pissed when I wrote that, that’s all. I wasn’t mad and you don’t have to apologise for nothing. It was my fault as much as yours.” he blushed, looking mortified. “I shouldn’t have written that. I'm an idiot.”

Yuri shrugged, leaning toward him and pressing his face against his chest, letting the elder hug him.

“So you’re not mad at me?” he muttered, most likely bothered it had affected him so much when Yuya had then admitted his fault.

The elder chuckled, shaking his head.

“Of course I'm not. It was a mistake, nothing more. And I dare say it was nothing compared to what we did today, wasn’t it?” he asked, smiling and caressing his hair.

“It’s because we joined forces. Between your stupidity and mine we’ve obtained a remarkable result.” the younger joked, moving to make room for Takaki on the blanket, letting him settle down comfortably before laying down on top of him, his head on the elder’s legs.

“I don’t know...” Yuya said, looking around. “Fine, we took the wrong tickets and we’ve ended up in a whole other place. And we’ve risked freezing because, as it seems, in this damn town summer’s decided to be over one month early. But it’s not half bad here.” he commented, blushing. “It’s... romantic, don’t you think so?”

He was embarrassed, but he hadn't been able to help it.

The wooden dependence, the blankets on the floor, that sudden feeling of warmth... he liked it, and he liked being there with Yuri.

He had gotten ready to be made fun of, but the younger smiled to him instead, pressing harder against him and taking one of his hands in between his own, caressing it with his fingertips.

“It’s true, it’s romantic.” he confirmed, sitting up a little and propping himself up with his elbows on the elder’s legs, bringing his face closer to Yuya’s. “But it’s because you’re here. And because if it hadn't been for you we wouldn’t have found somewhere to stay and I’d still be out there, freezing. It’s because…” he smiled, pressing his lips on the elder’s. “It’s because I love you.” he said then, kissing him again and pushing on his shoulder to make Yuya lay down properly.

He went back on top of him, reaching his mouth and moaning softly when he felt his hands, rough and incredibly cold, venturing under the fabric of his shirt.

He meet them with his body, moving slowly under his caresses and starting to touch his chest, feeling him shiver under his equally cold touch.

The younger’s fingers started moving down, slipping under the band of Yuya’s pants, slowly caressing his cock over his boxers, allowing himself a sultry smile when he heard him moan against his lips.

“Yuri!” he scolded him, pulling away.

“What?” Chinen murmured, letting his hands slip under his boxers now and wrapping his palm around his boyfriend’s shaft, feeling it twitch at his touch.

Yuya winced, uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help pushing his hips up.

“We...” he took a deep breath. “We shouldn’t. We’re not home and we’re not in a hotel, we...”

“I’ll be careful, don’t you worry.” the younger interrupted him, straddling him.

He kept touching him, while his mouth tortured his neck and his collarbone, biting and then brushing his tongue on the marks, then going sensibly lower and doing the same on the patch of skin left naked by the t-shirt.

“Yuri...” Yuya murmured, thrusting his hips in the silent request of giving him something more.

Yuri smiled lewdly, while he pulled his pants down deliberately slowly, doing the same with his underwear until his hand had room to move freely on the elder’s shaft.

He traced a vein down his groin with the tip of his tongue until it met his cock, brushing his lips against it and going up, until he wrapped his mouth around its tip.

He kept touching it, meeting his own lips and starting to suck softly, his eyes fixated on the elder’s and finding him staring back, his eyes half closed and almost suffering, while his fingers brushed through Yuri’s hair to pull him closer.

And Chinen wasn’t willing to tease any further; he was tired, after all, and he let Yuya dictate the pace, pointing exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it.

Yuya mover his hips against his mouth and Yuri felt the tip of his cock against his palate and down to his throat, trying to breathe through his nose so that he wasn’t going to have to interrupt, his tongue moving restlessly over him.

He heard Yuya moan loud and say his name, almost chanting it, and he felt incredibly good thinking he was the one driving him crazy, that he was the reason behind that look on the elder’s face.

He liked having that kind of control over him.

When he felt the hold on his hair tighten he put his hands on Yuya’s legs, keeping still and clenching his eyes when he felt him come, spilling inside his mouth.

He swallowed slowly, getting up and breathing deeply, while he looked satisfied at the elder.

Yuya had collapsed against the blanket, an arm over his face and looking completely done for.

Yuri smiled, laying down next to him.

“See? Covers are safe.” he said, backing off when Yuya’s hands made as to hit his head.

Takaki shook his head but he smiled, pulling the blanket up and covering them both, even though he definitely didn’t feel as cold as before.

“Is it better now?” he asked the younger, who nodded vigorously and pushed himself against it.

“It was fine already. I'm with you.” he commented as if it was natural, noticing a slight blush on the elder’s face. “Think we can stay here a while? I really like the atmosphere.” he added then, closing his eyes and bringing an arm around Yuya’s waist, his head against his chest. “You know, the blankets on the floor, the dependence, the country...”

“Less than ten degrees in August...” Yuya went on, joking.

Chinen hit his shoulder, yawning.

“But you’re here to keep me warm, aren't you?”

Yuya looked at him, then he smiled and held him tight.

“Of course I am. It doesn’t matter where we are.” he said, closing his eyes as well and trying to sleep, which he knew wasn’t going to be a hard task.

He thought about the night before and how annoyed he had felt at his boyfriend, then at the disappointed and sad look on the younger’s face while he apologised for a fault they shared.

He was glad Yuri hadn't gotten mad, that he still managed to deal with hit outbursts without wavering, never scolding him for his flaws.

Yuya wished he could've changed for him, but he knew he had all the time in the world to do that.

Yuri accepted him the way he was, loved him the way he was.

Holding him close, he fell asleep thinking that the next day he was going to have to remember telling him he loved him, unconditionally.

Always.


End file.
